Buscándote
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Koushiro siempre se caracterizó por ser muy oportuno en sus palabras, como en sus silencios, siendo éstos últimos los que acallaban muchas cosas de sí mismo; una de ellas era su inclinación sexual, como el ser el creador de una página de citas para hombres tímidos. Pero quizá no sea el único con el afán de ocultar sus gustos.
Bien, aquí vengo trayendo mi primer fic para ésta pareja que hacía tiempo ya quería escribir algo xD

El Taishiro es una de mis parejas yaoi favoritas en el fandom de Digimon y es la primera vez que estoy manejándolos, así que espero sus comentarios al respecto, con críticas y sugerencias bien recibidas.

* * *

Éste fanfic fue escrito por un reto otorgado por mi Parabatai querida: Chia, siguiendo ésta consigna.

 **Pairing:** Taishiro (Taichi x Koushiro)

 **Características:** Koushiro siempre había tenido al de recelo de hablar de su relación sexual con sus amigos. Todos emparejados con mujeres y él de gustos de hombres. Sabía que no iban a mirarle más, pero existían personas a las que no quería herir. Por eso, cuando recordó que él había creado una página para citas para hombres tímidos como él, se dispuso a buscar algo interesante. "El deportista" llamó su atención terriblemente. Quizás porque le recordaba a cierta persona que no cesaba de estar en su mente. Llevó al chico hasta la canasta y, tras "comprarlo", solo tenía que esperar. Lo que nunca esperó era encontrarse con ese mimso chico que llamaba su atención en la misma puerta de su casa, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Koushiro no supo qué latia más, si sus pelotas o su corazón... ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

 **Género:** A gusto pero con algo lemonoso *-*

Es mi segundo lemon en lo que he retomado el vicio y pues, sólo puedo cruzar los dedos para les guste, tanto la historia como el pedacito de porno al fina de la historia :'3

Espero, principalmente, haber llenado tus expectativas al respecto, Chia querida :3

Sin nada más, les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Koushiro siempre se caracterizó por ser muy oportuno en sus palabras, como en sus silencios, siendo éstos últimos los que acallaban muchas cosas de sí mismo; una de ellas era su inclinación sexual, como el ser el creador de una página de citas para hombres tímidos. Pero quizá no sea el único con el afán de ocultar sus gustos.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon Homosexual. Boy x Boy explícito. Si no te gusta éste género, te invito a darle "atrás" y continuar tu día sin más; caso contrario, espero que disfrutes de la lectura :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **Buscándote**

Bebió del champán que tenía en su copa de vidrio, ahogando las ganas que tenía por cuestionarse tantas cosas mientras la novia iba a haciendo su discurso de agradecimiento en la recepción de su boda.

Mirara donde mirara, todo era amor, felicidad y un _"felices por siempre"_ tatuado en las sonrisas de todos los que contemplaban a los recién casados situados en la mesa alargada.

―…, y muchas veces me he preguntado si lo mejor era casarme ―Continuó hablando la muchacha de blanco, con los ojos humedecidos y las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción―, pero entonces miré a Hiro y supe que era el indicado…, que era con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Los aplausos estallaron como si de una lluvia fuese. Él no se quedó atrás, tenía que fingir que seguía estando en cuerpo y mente en aquel lugar, aunque solamente su estado material yazca sentado en la mesa de los padrinos.

Aquella era la séptima boda que asistía en ese año. Ser invitado siete veces a una ceremonia matrimonial no era nada extraño, pero cuando eres denominado como el padrino de bodas de las siete celebraciones…, tienes por qué preocuparte.

Excepto si eres Koushiro Izumi.

―Nuevamente te agradezco por haber aceptado ser mi padrino ―Dijo el recién casado palmando el hombro del pelirrojo, recibiendo una sonrisa apenada por parte de éste.

―No podía negarme, eres mi primo después de todo ―El hombre de negro sonrió ante sus palabras y volcó la mirada hacia su ―ahora―, esposa bailando junto a su padre ya cuando las formalidades se terminaron y uno era libre de emborracharse y hacer el ridículo para recordar en la siguiente reunión familiar.

―¿No crees que es hermosa? ―Preguntó su primo mirando a su esposa con esos ojos de enamorado.

Koushiro miró en su dirección y asintió sin creerlo demasiado; no es que la mujer no sea bella, sino que no podía denominarla mucho más allá de _«fémina de características aceptables»._

―Tienes mucha suerte ―Atinó a decir; mentir le iba fatal, así que lo mejor era plantear una respuesta más certera y menos comprometedora.

Su primo lo miró con una sonrisa y volvió a palmear su espalda con cariño fraternal.

―Ya encontrarás a la indicada, Koushiro ―Y el pelirrojo sólo pudo asentir para darle un largo trago a su innumerable copa de champaña. Si supiera que lo que él buscaba, difería completamente a los deseos de su primo.

* * *

Yamato, comprometido con Mimi. Sora, de luna de miel con Jyou. Hikari y Takeru, ya iban por el segundo Takaishi. Miyako y Ken, a por el tercer Ichijouji. Iori lo invitó a su boda dentro de unos meses. Daisuke y Noriko, hicieron las nupcias la primavera pasada.

¿Cómo lo dejaba eso? Soltero y sin compromisos, más allá de su trabajo, claro.

Reactivó el monitor de su computadora y tomó asiento delante de éste. Comenzaba a hartarse de las miradas que le eran dirigidas cuando se tocaba el tema de parejas, compromisos, bodas o hijos. Tenía treinta años, sin relaciones aparentes y con un único compromiso que era su empresa; más allá de eso, no venía a cuento nada.

De hecho, no contaba más allá de eso.

La pantalla se encendió y él marcó la misma dirección que bien conocía ya, siendo una de las páginas a las que él dio vida en su época universitaria, cuando las cosas parecían ser _más_ diferentes.

 _«Buscándote»_

Se leía en el encabezado de página, el nombre otorgado a la misma cuya función era precisamente esa: buscar personas con mismos intereses, mismos pasatiempos y…, mismo sexo.

Koushiro Izumi no era bueno en lo que implicara relaciones interpersonales y sus únicos amigos, eran los de la infancia, lo que el tiempo se encargó de unificar y fortalecer. Más allá de eso, él sentía que podía confiar en sus amigos hasta cierto punto y mencionar que no le iban las mujeres, sino los hombres, era pasar precisamente _ese_ punto.

Crear una página de citas para hombres tímidos que buscan la compañía de otros hombres y que puedan sentirse a gusto sin tener que aparentar o disimular cosas, fue una idea que tuvo en la universidad, cuando descubrió su verdadera orientación. No es que creyese que esté mal gustar de un sexo semejante o que pensara que sus amigos podrían juzgarlo, dado el caso de que supiesen sobre el tema…, pero Koushiro no era de hablar de sus privacidades, como tampoco era de preguntarla de otros ―a menos que sean como Mimi que, sin preguntar, le lance todo lo que necesitaba descargar―.

Verificó las entradas a la página y para su _no_ sorpresa, la página superaba las cincuenta mil visitas al día, dándole la razón en el punto de que: a) habían muchos hombres tímidos; o b) habían muchos hombres que tenían una "doble" vida y la página resultaba ser un escape para su verdadero gusto o para saciar esa curiosidad instintiva.

¿Efectividad de la página? Pues, diría que sólo necesitaba corroborar las entradas y la cantidad exuberante de usuarios activos en ella para decirlo. Y sí, él también conoció a unos cuantos en línea, aunque no siempre eran lo que Koushiro esperaba.

Recordó a Dingo Moise*, el chico surfista australiano, cuyo pasatiempo era perder horas en el agua, mientras su cabello pelirrojo se hinchaba más y más. Su cita fue en un restaurante de especialidades marinas y como Dingo fue quien lo invitó, olvidó leer las recomendaciones de Koushiro, principalmente, aquella donde figuraba "alérgico a la langosta" y ¿qué se le ha ocurrido pedir al sexy australiano? ¡Cazuela de langosta!

Hospitalizado y dializado, hinchado como un tomate y de Dingo, ni siquiera le contestaban los mensajes.

También estaba Yuri Ravkobski, el chef ruso que conoció también por la página que creó. Era bastante romántico, cuando hablaba de Moscú transmitía tanta fascinación y sus platillos eran deliciosos ―daba la casualidad que Yuri también era alérgico a la langosta―. ¿Cuál era talón de Aquiles del rubio? Era bisexual, pero claro, Koushiro no era de mente cerrada y respetaba las preferencias de cada uno; el problema estaba en que el Ravkobski le propuso hacer un trío y tampoco es que le molestara a Koushiro, aunque no estaba del todo seguro y mucho menos al saber que la tercera persona en cuestión, era su hermana, Layla. Adiós al chico ruso, adiós a los platillos deliciosos y adiós al incesto, del cual, Koushiro no quería formar parte.

Además de los dos galanes extranjeros que conoció por medio de su página, había otros tantos que también le dejaban mensajes en su bandeja de entrada y todos parecían buenos prospectos, mas no eran lo que Koushiro estaba buscando.

Y ¿qué buscaba, en cuestión?

No lo sabía; mas era consciente que ninguno parecía llenar sus expectativas.

 _»Últimas visitas_.

Koushiro se fijó en los usuarios que figuraban como los que le pareció interesante su cuenta y entraron a indagar en su perfil. Los primeros tres nombres no le resultaron llamativos, hasta que vio uno en donde la foto de perfil era la de un dinosaurio.

Enarcó una ceja. _«¿En serio? ¿Qué edad tiene?»_ , pensó con un poco de fastidio; leyó la característica de del usuario: _«El deportista»_ y el nombre de su cuenta era _FireCourage88_.

Se encogió de hombros. No perdía nada con echarle una mirada.

 _»Nombre: FireCourage88_

 _»Estado civil: soltero._

 _»Intereses: Deportes, principalmente el fútbol, aunque me gusta experimentar otros nuevos._

 _»No le interesa: Nada relacionado a la cocina. No le veo la gracia a ningún cuadro que no sea figurativo._

 _»Pasatiempos: Correr por las mañanas. Jugar a la consola. Salir con amigos y beber._

Koushiro miró con curiosidad sus primeros datos. No decía mucho, pero con lo que pudo leer, era bastante interesante; en realidad, sus características le rememoraban a épocas antiguas y dibujaban un rostro amigo del que nunca podría olvidarse.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta y volvió a releer las características de _FireCourage88._ Entraba en la categoría del _Deportista_ , con un estado físico bastante envidiable por lo que pudo constatar con palabras, mas sabía que muchos empleaban el internet como una pantalla de invenciones.

Dudó un momento, pero el mouse ya estaba sobre el ícono del _«Buy me»_. Fue un acto reflejo el que lo pinchara y la solicitud haya sido enviada.

Se echó para atrás, recostándose contra su gran sillón y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

Según la descripción hallada en internet, al señor _Deportista_ no le gustaban mucho los lugares excesivamente románticos, ni que fuese un centro de convergencia de atención. Quizá era de _los nuevos_ , que comenzaba a descubrir de a poco sus gustos. Lo comprendía y a él tampoco le gustaba mostrarse demasiado cuando salía a cenar con alguien.

La hora pactada, siete treinta, había figurado en su reloj y él ya se encontraba en el sofá de su departamento, a la espera del hombre quien sería su cita esa noche. Cinco minutos…, diez minutos…; estaban por sonar los quince minutos tras las siete y media, cuando Koushiro quiso mandar todo al basurero.

¿Por qué tenía que estar haciendo esas cosas a esa altura de la vida? ¿Cuál era el problema con no casarse? Él era autosuficiente, no necesitaba de nadie más que él y siempre que llegaba a intimar con alguien a tal punto de llamar, lo que sea que tuviera, como algo "serio", siempre acababa evaporándose.

―Esto es rid… ―Estuvo por terminar la frase cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó y su cuerpo se tensó sobre el sofá. Miró la hora, efectivamente, quince minutos tarde.

Se dejó de lamentaciones; ya estaba vestido y tenía hambre, la reservación estaba hecha y pues, no podría ser tan mala la velada.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre alto, de complexión atlética, tez morena y cabello corto castaño, con un ceño fruncido y un semblante de querer meterse en las profundidades inhóspitas del planeta…, supo que sí, la velada podría ser la peor de todas.

―¿Taichi? ―El moreno se tensó al oírlo sorprendido y para qué negarlo, su rostro se coloró con fuerza. Le pareció verlo maldecir por lo bajo y estaba en su derecho de hacerlo; de hecho, ambos estaban en su derecho de maldecir al destino y a las páginas de citas.

―No me mires así; llevo veinte minutos dudando en tocar o no ―Se animó a decir y el color en su rostro no pudo hacer más que aumentar.

 _«¿Veinte minutos?»_ Koushiro no podía dejar de mirarlo y se reprendió por eso. Buscó algo qué pudiese decir y que no empeorara las cosas; se sentía como un adolescente con las hormonas a mil revoluciones, todas chocando contra todas para hacerlo pensar, decir y hacer estupideces.

―Yo…, no creí que tú…

―Ya, déjalo o me arrepentiré ―Taichi comenzó a caminar, revolviéndose los cabellos en dirección a la escalera que daba a los pisos de abajo. Koushiro se mordió el labio inferior y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con seguro y echar a andar detrás de él.

Ambos bajaron los escalones en silencio, de seguro debatiéndose en por qué, entre todas las personas del mundo, su cita debía de ser un conocido suyo…, peor, un amigo de la infancia.

* * *

Taichi nunca se caracterizó por ser muy formal a la hora de vestir, pero Koushiro debía admitir que en esa ocasión, el moreno había cambiado de estrategia o será el tiempo en que dejaron de hablar el que lo maduró a tal punto de hacerle ver tan bien en esos pantalones de mezclilla azules clásicos, la camisa blanca (un poco desarreglada) y un saco negro encima. ¿Hacía cuanto que no se veían? Perdió la cuenta, pero sólo sabía que durante ese tiempo, el moreno se había hecho mucho más apuesto de lo que recordaba y su porte, mucho más fresco.

Taichi conducía en su auto con la velocidad propicia que la zona urbana requería, quizá un poco más acelerado. Koushiro se animaba a mirarlo de soslayo, estudiándolo en silencio. Si se ponía a comparar, esos años no le habían hecho cambiar en nada a sí mismo y lo sabía, siempre el mismo corte de pelo, el mismo estilo de ropa y siempre la misma complexión delgada y baja.

Miró a la ventanilla que le enseñaba la ciudad corriendo a su paso, las luces perdiéndose delante suyo y ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

―No tiene por qué ser algo incómodo ―Habló Taichi de pronto y Koushiro lo miró y a pesar de verlo sonreír, sabía que era una forzosa sonrisa. Él lo imitó con pena.

―Si…, podemos considerarlo como una cena para ponerlos al corriente.

Taichi chasqueó los dedos de forma afirmativa, dándole la razón. Eso hizo sonreír al Izumi.

―Exacto. Ahora, dime, ¿dónde era el sitio que me comentaste?

―¿Lo has olvidado de nuevo?

―No, sólo quiero corroborar que voy en buena dirección ―Mala excusas, como siempre, pero Taichi Yagami nunca debía mostrarse inseguro.

―Aquí a la derecha ―Indicó el pelirrojo―. Un restaurante italiano; es lo más acertado para las primeras cit…, reuniones.

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa y sólo se dedicó a girar en dirección que le indicó su acompañante, dando con el sitio que mencionó. Bajaron del auto y se apresuraron a ir a la recepción, buscando su reservación.

―¿Mesa para cuántos? ―Preguntó la moza, quizá intuyendo a que ellos estaban esperando a alguien más, a sus novias quizá.

―Para dos. Está a nombre de Koushiro Izumi ―Habló el pelirrojo y sintió a Taichi tensándose un poco en su sitio.

La moza los acompañó hasta la mesa reservada para ambos y les tendió la carta. Las reacciones de Taichi eran comunes; Koushiro corroboró que aún era nuevo en todo el asunto y prefirió tomar las acciones pasadas como hechos motivados por los nervios.

Para él tampoco le era sencillo ir a los restaurantes con sólo hombres y rehuía de las demostraciones de cariño en público; antes de saberse erróneo, no le sentaba cómodo tales cosas, sólo eso. Comprendía a Taichi. Aunque viviesen en un país de mentalidad liberal y abierta a todo tipo de gustos e inclinaciones, no significaba que sea sencillo para uno darse cuenta que juega para el mismo equipo.

―¿Podría traerme un platillo de ravioles en salsa tártara, por favor? ―Pidió Izumi a la mesera.

―Spagetti a la bolognesa. Oh y un Saint-Emilion por favor ―La mujer se fue y sólo bastó unos momentos de silencio para que Taichi rompiera la quietud y su tranquilidad―. Así que…, ¿hace cuánto has descubierto que no te van las mujeres?

Koushiro agradeció no estar bebiendo nada, aunque la pregunta sorpresiva, valió para que se atragantara con su propia saliva. Tosió y pues, quiso mentir que el esfuerzo que conllevó tal acción era la causante del color en su rostro. Taichi lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que él recordaba cuando más joven.

―¿Tenías que empezar desde ahí? ―Taichi se encogió de hombros al oírlo.

―Hay que empezar por el inicio, ¿no? Nunca me habías dicho que creaste una página para citas, a todo esto.

―Tampoco has mencionado que eras asiduo a ella ―Y ahora, el sonrojado era Taichi. El moreno se hizo un poco hacia atrás, quizá buscando las palabras correctas con las cuales encarar el tema.

Koushiro era tímido de por sí, no contaba sus cosas y mucho menos andaría divulgando sus preferencias sexuales como si estuviese hablando del clima. Taichi, por otra parte, era extrovertido y no pensaba mucho para hablar, simplemente hablaba porque así era él o al menos era aquel el recuerdo que tenía Koushiro del Yagami y a pesar de saberlo, Taichi se notaba tan nervioso como él, inseguro incluso.

―Bien, puede que sí me pase cada tanto a revisar qué hondea por mi perfil, pero ¿cómo explicas lo tuyo? Eres la mente maestra detrás de todo.

Koushiro enarcó una ceja.

―¿Detrás de qué?

―De esto ―Los señaló a ambos.

―Yo no decidí tu orientación sexual, Taichi ―Punto para el pelirrojo. El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello y para su fortuna, la moza regresó con la botella de vino añejo en sus manos, ya descorchado y lo vertía hábilmente en las dos copas de bocas anchas que tenían sobre la mesa redonda.

No dijeron nada hasta que la mujer se marchó.

―Entonces… ―Volvió a hablar Taichi, llamando su atención―, ¿desde cuándo?

Koushiro sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo su amigo y no quería andar dándole vueltas al asunto. Eran dos adultos que acabaron siendo la cita del otro por cuestiones de un error de cómputo. Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió del líquido rojizo, tan rojizo como sus propias hebras.

―En la universidad ―Fue su respuesta y levantó sus ojos hacia los que lo estaban estudiando del otro lado de la mesa―, ¿qué hay de ti?

―Vamos, no me dejes con la incógnita. ¿Detalles?

―¿Qué deseas saber tanto? Si viene al caso, el patrón de preguntas y respuestas se refiere a una respuesta por pregunta; ya di la mía, es tu turno.

Taichi rodó los ojos y exhaló un suspiro.

―El tiempo no te ha cambiado, ¿eh? ―Koushiro dio otro sorbo a su copa y Taichi lo miró atento―. Último año de secundaria, vestidores masculinos. Ya te harás a la idea.

Estaba de más decir que Taichi estaba acostumbrado a compartir vestidores con otros hombres desde que era pequeño, siendo jugador de soccer desde la primaria hasta su último año en la preparatoria. Cuando cada uno fue a la universidad, los contactos terminaron, las visitas se acabaron y muchas veces, ni los primeros de agosto podía reunirlos como antes.

Responsabilidades. Vidas de adultos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, cada uno hizo su propia historia; en el caso de sus amigos, formaron pareja mientras que Koushiro y Taichi iban descubriendo otras cosas. Sonrió para sí mismo; quizá sea una de las pocas cosas que encontraba semejante con el Yagami.

―Vamos, he dicho más que tú.

Koushiro se sonrojó y pues, trató de apartar la mirada.

―He dicho todo lo que es pertinente saber ―Se defendió y es que no estaba en sus planes revelarle a Taichi el cómo descubrió que le gustaban los hombres; mucho menos, hacerle conocedor que él llegó a ocupar gran parte de todos sus pensamientos cuando más joven.

Taichi iba a protestar, pero entonces la cena llegó un tiempo después y ambos se concentraron en sus platos. Mucha información qué procesar. A Koushiro no le gustaba hablar mientras comía, así que agradecía que Taichi haya perdido esa manía suya de hablar con la boca llena, aunque le sabía nostálgico no verlo así, tan infantil, tan torpe, tan…, Taichi.

―¿No es triste? ―Dijo entonces el moreno, mientras giraba el tenedor para recoger cuantos fideos podía y se ayudaba con la cuchara―. Llegamos a los treinta y pico, sin pareja, hijos o compromiso alguno más allá de nuestras carreras.

―No creo que sea triste ―Contradijo Koushiro, intentando no sonar desalentado―. Todos somos distintos y cada uno recorrió su vida de la manera en la que mejor pudo, de la manera en la que cada uno quiso.

Escuchó a Taichi esbozar una risita y le dirigió sus ojos, curioso por saber la gracia de sus palabras. Apreció esa sonrisa de años atrás que solía poner el líder del grupo, cargada de gracia y confianza.

―¿Sabes? Extrañaba eso ―Koushiro se sonrojó un poco pero lo animó a continuar hablando―, ya sabes…, que sueltes tus comentarios tan sabiondos.

El color subió un tono más en el Izumi, pero sólo pudo bajar la mirada al plato sin ocultar su sonrisa nostálgica. Él extrañaba esos arranques de sinceridad que solía tener el moreno.

―Lo has dicho tú, el tiempo no me ha cambiado.

―Supongo que a mí tampoco ―Se llevó un bocado de fideo a la boca y Koushiro lo vio manchándose la comisura de sus labios con salsa roja. Sonrió con ternura.

No, a pesar de la vestimenta y el porte, aún había algo del chico infantil y corazón de líder dentro suyo.

Sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, la velada transcurrió con comentarios de antes, con recuerdos del pasado y por un momento, fingieron ser los amigos de cuando aún tenían diez y once años. El vino ayudó para instaurar más confianza entre ellos y de pronto el exterior dejó de existir.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Koushiro, el alcohol había tomado gran partido sobre ambos y a pesar de saberse un poco entonado, el pelirrojo sabía que no eran las condiciones en las que Taichi debía retornar a casa, siendo el que casi terminó sólo la botella de vino.

―No estuvo mal para la primera cita ―Comentó Yagami al detener el motor y Koushiro lo miró divertido.

―Quitando el hecho que acabé rompiendo la botella de vino, supongo que estuvo bien ―Taichi echó a reír con ganas, movido más por la libertad otorgada gracias al alcohol en sus venas.

―Deja de martirizarte que ya sólo quedaba un poco ―Taichi colocó nuevamente ambas manos sobre el volante y Koushiro dirigió sus ojos a éstas, pudiendo observar cómo una pequeña parte de su muñeca yacía manchada con sangre.

―Taichi ―Koushiro dirigió su mano hasta la lastimada del castaño y la tomó para examinarla―, ¿cómo no te has dado cuenta que te has cortado?

―¿De verdad? No sentí nada ―Y a pesar de saberse tranquilo, Koushiro era una historia diferente.

―Mejor si vemos que no sea nada grave ―Taichi levantó ambas cejas, mirando a su amigo con picardía que Koushiro no notó hasta oírlo hablar.

―¿Así que es así cómo lo haces?

―¿Así lo hago, qué?

―No te hagas, Shiro. Tus tácticas para llegar a segunda y tercera base están algo trilladas, pero te felicito ―Taichi no disimuló la gracia de verlo sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas.

El pelirrojo quitó el seguro del cinturón y abrió la puerta para bajarse, oyendo a sus espaldas la risa de Taichi, que se acompañó con el mismo sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Koushiro lo miró y Taichi cerró con llave su auto, caminando hasta él.

―¿Qué? ¿No que tenías que curarme? ―Taichi avanzó hacia el interior del complejo y Koushiro lo siguió aún sin poder recuperar su color original.

Llegaron hasta el pasillo y oía a Taichi hablando sobre que hasta los veinticinco nunca había probado de un Saint-Emilion, mientras él busca las llaves para entrar.

―…; te lo juro, Shiro, hasta mi quinto año trabajando aún ni sabía pronunciarlo ―Ambos rieron, aunque Koushiro le agraciaba la forma en la que Taichi lo hacía, reía o quizá era la forma en la que lo llamaba.

 _«Shiro…»_

Quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, encendiendo la luz detrás suyo, dando la bienvenida a Taichi a su morada. El moreno entró con toda la familiaridad y confianza que siempre tenía, admirando la sala que lo recibía en esos momentos.

―Parece que no ha pasado ni un día de la última vez que te visité ―Comentó y tomó asiento en el sofá negro de dos cuerpo junto a él.

Koushiro cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia el baño, desde donde iba hablándole.

―No soy de los que cambian con continuidad…; de hecho, no recuerdo la última vez que cambié algún mueble ―Regresó hasta Taichi con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía siempre a mano, sentándose junto a él sobre el sofá―. Lamento esto.

Taichi lo miró limpiándole la sangre con sumo cuidado, como si estuviese tratando alguna cirugía de suma importancia y eso lo hizo sonreír de costado. De repente, el ceño fruncido de Koushiro al concentrarse le resultó tierno, pero siempre lo había pensado, siempre había creído que su amigo de la infancia tenía mucha ternura bajo ese aspecto de nerd.

Y se perdió entre pensamientos donde lo único importante parecían ser esos pequeños detalles en el semblante del Izumi que antes no se detenía a analizar como lo hacía en esos momentos. Y sin darse cuenta, iba acercándose hacia él, acortando la distancia hasta que su frente acabó apoyada contra la cabeza rojiza de su amigo.

Sintió a Koushiro tensarse y sus movimientos se detuvieron, mas podía oír cómo su respiración se hacía cada vez más audible.

―¿Taichi? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Se animó a preguntar.

―Creo que perdí mucha sangre ―Dijo con fingido dramatismo.

―No juegues con eso. Ya me siento bastante culpable ―Recriminó Koushiro y Taichi rio un poco, sin apartarse.

―¿Culpable? Me has tendido una trampa, Shiro ―Koushiro se separó para mirarlo a los ojos con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza.

―No lo hice apropósito ―Se defendió y la desesperación en su semblante sólo pudo conseguir que Taichi riera con más fuerza―. Ey, deja de reírte. ¡Taichi!

―Demonios…, eres demasiado lindo ―Susurró Taichi, superando su ataque de risa.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ―Koushiro comenzaba a dudar de las incoherencias que su amigo estaba diciendo―. Iré a preparar un poco de té, quizá necesitas algo para asentar la comida.

Y no esperó a que Taichi respondiera algo, sólo se levantó y caminó a la cocina, abrió la alacena, sacó unos saquitos de té y puso el agua en la hervidora. Tenía el pulso acelerado y es que Taichi se la ponía difícil, diciendo toda esa sarta de incoherencias.

No notó que Taichi había dejado el sofá y sólo cuando escuchó su voz, fue consciente de que estaba cerca suyo.

―¿Éstas fotos son nuevas? ―Preguntó mirando a algunas fotografías colgadas contra la pared en la que estaba Koushiro con sus padres en distintas etapas de su vida, otras era Koushiro con todos los niños elegidos cuando aún estaban en el colegio y otra más era él posando con, los que deberían de ser, sus parientes.

―Sí, bueno…, mi madre insistió en que pusiera fotos para darle un ambiente "cálido". No sé cómo afectaría en la "calidez", pero ya sabes cómo es mamá…

Taichi sonrió a las fotos y entonces, caminó hacia Koushiro.

―¿Acaso no te saca una sonrisa mirarlas? ―Apoyó su espalda contra la mesada próxima al Izumi.

―Sí, pero… ―Levantó los ojos hacia Taichi y éste lo miró con autosuficiencia, haciéndole encoger de hombros―, son fotos, Taichi.

―No son sólo fotos. Son recuerdos importantes.

Un momento en los ojos de Taichi y comprendió un poco sobre la calidez de la que su madre solía hablarle y de todas las cosas que le provocaban. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al tiempo en el que miles de ideas se confabulaban para imaginarse tantas cosas con Taichi de por medio.

¿Era el alcohol acaso? ¿O era que hacía tiempo no tenía ese tipo de citas? ¿Consideraba a Taichi como una? No, habían dicho que sólo sería un reencuentro entre viejos amigos…, nada más.

―El tiempo no ha cambiado tus manías tampoco ―Susurró Taichi y eso pareció despertarlo. Koushiro huyó de sus ojos y se concentró en la tetera que contenía agua calentándose al fuego.

―No sé qué a te refieres.

―Qué piensas demasiado ―Taichi comenzó a avanzar hacia el pelirrojo y eso bastó para ponerlo en apuros; no quería mirarlo, pero sentirlo acercarse amenazaba con hacerlo―. Puedo escucharte maquinando las cosas, replanteándote las posibilidades y resultados…

Koushiro apretó los puños sobre la mesada al sentir las manos de Taichi sobre su cintura y cuando lo sintió detrás suyo, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, interrumpiendo la avalancha de emociones y pensamientos que afloraban con su simple presencia.

―No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar sobre premeditaciones… ―Nombró con cierta advertencia―, no cuando te has pasado tenso la mitad de la velada.

Lo escuchó sonreír y parecía que lo hacía apropósito, que disfrutaba poniéndole los nervios de punta.

―Touché… ―Dijo Taichi―, aunque no creí que esperaras que fuese romántico.

―Yo no… ―Koushiro levantó un poco la voz, molesto con Taichi, molesto consigo mismo, molesto con todo, realmente―. Escucha, no esperaba nada. No creí que serías mi cita para hoy y…

―¿Te arrepientes?

―¿Me dirás que tú no? ―Preguntó Koushiro, ya sin camuflar el hastío que sentía.

―No esperaba que lo fueras, pero no me arrepiento ―Koushiro abrió los ojos al oírle decir esas palabras. Su corazón volvió a bombear con fuerza y sentía su rostro arderle―. No pienses. Yo dejé de hacerlo hace un buen rato ―Oyó su voz y sintió su aliento contra su oreja. Koushiro tenso, se apegó contra la mesada, rehuyendo del mayor sin mucho escape, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, él no quería huir.

Las manos de Taichi eran grandes, amplias y podían abarcar gran superficie sobre el cuerpo de Koushiro; fue sencillo para el moreno subir por él, acariciando a su paso y transmitirle esa calidez que Koushiro halló en sus ojos, aún por encima de la ropa.

―Hemos bebido…

―¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo? ―Comentó en un susurro. Koushiro no podía apartarse simplemente, sintiéndose entre intimidado y excitado―. Respóndeme…, y no pienses demasiado para hacerlo―Koushiro giró un poco su rostro y pudo ver a Taichi de soslayo, haciéndole conocedor del sonrojo que traía en sus mejillas―, si tuvieras una foto mía, ¿la colgarías en la pared?

Koushiro abrió la boca para responder y dudó un momento, pero entonces las palabras salieron de sí como un torrente.

―No… ―Se relamió los labios porque lo sentía secos y vio a los ojos de Taichi posarse sobre ellos―, no lo colgaría en la pared. Tal vez lo ponga en otra parte, más privada…

―¿Por qué?

―…, sólo yo necesitaría verte…

Taichi sonrió con su respuesta y Koushiro sintió los labios de su amigo contra su nuca, enviándole descargas a todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir aire de su boca. Calidez, como las fotos que su madre le dejó, como todo lo que representaba Taichi Yagami.

Koushiro se giró para tener la mesada contra la espalda y al mayor de frente, entonces éste acabó la distancia que existía entre ambos con sus labios sobre los de su amigo. Koushiro se dejó besar y llevó sus manos hasta Taichi, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y supo que la borrachera que tenía encima, no era el principal problema para mantener la compostura.

Taichi apresó su pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo y la mesada, con el beso tomando fuerza mientras él se abandonaba en las sensaciones que el moreno le transmitía, drenado toda voluntad que lo hiciese pensar o moverse más allá de la libertad que Taichi le permitía.

Las manos del Yagami lo hicieron apegarse mucho más contra él. Koushiro exhaló un gemido ronco cuando sintió a Taichi contra su virilidad y eso fue suficiente para despertarlo. El último aprovechó aquella reacción para profundizar aún más el beso, para degustar el sabor del vino y del propio de Koushiro, mientras friccionaba su erección contra la del más joven, deleitándose ante los sonidos que salían de él, cada vez más irracionales, más salvajes.

Los besos de Yagami dejaron la boca de Izumi, pero encontraron un nuevo sabor que catar, era la piel de su cuello, la piel que se dejaba ver con timidez gracias a la camisa que llegaba al último botón bien presentado. El moreno no era la representación de la etiqueta más allá de lo que la oficina pudiera exigirle y en esos momentos, la idea de desvestir a su amigo podía sacar lo peor de sí mismo.

Los botones se desprendieron, algunos con facilidad y otros acabaron casi con su paciencia y entre maldiciones, Koushiro se encargó de ellos, intentando recobrar la manera en la que se debía respirar. Camisa fuera y Taichi con dientes y lengua sabia se abrían paso sobre su blanca piel. No recordaba que alguna vez lo hayan besado, lamido o mordido de esa manera y justificaba su gusto principalmente por estar ebrio, pero quiera aceptarlo o no, Taichi parecía ser más que un buen amante.

Los pantalones siguieron a las camisas y el sofá recibió a Taichi primeramente; encima de él, Koushiro tomó asiento, precisando la cercanía entre sus dos miembros más que erectos y aún resguardados entre sus prendas íntimas.

Taichi dejó de besarlo y el pelirrojo sintió de sobremanera el abandono de su rudeza, pero entonces sintió una de sus manos acariciando la punta elevada de su pene y Koushiro dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

―¿Qué quieres que haga, Shiro? ―Preguntó Taichi, ya con la voz ensombrecida por el deseo. El pelirrojo intentaba contener la oleada de gemidos que asaltaban su boca con cada movimiento circular que empleaba el pulgar de Yagami sobre la punta de su miembro.

―Deja de…, hacer eso… ―Dijo, intentando mantener un mismo tono de voz al hablar. Taichi rio.

―¿Seguro que quieres eso? ―Vio súplica en los ojos de Koushiro, aún a pesar de su ceño rojizo y quizá fue eso lo que motivó a Yagami en volcar a Koushiro contra el sofá, acabando éste con el trasero sobre el almohadillado negro.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―Se quejó, pero poco duró la confusión al tener a Taichi de rodillas frente a él, haciéndose lugar entre sus piernas y no hubo lugar de protestas cuando el moreno dejó libre el pene de Koushiro por encima de la tela de su ropa interior.

―Has crecido. Estoy orgulloso ―Susurró Taichi y el comentario valió para enrojecer mucho más a Koushiro, intentando cubrir las mejillas con su diestra.

―Podrías no calificar mis genitales, por favor ―Pero Yagami le encantaba verlo con el rostro a punto de ebullición, así que se acercó un poco más al pene erecto de su amigo y sopló―. Tai…, ah…

―¿Por qué no? Vamos, que hasta parece una piruleta de cereza…

―¡Tai…! ―Y su reproche quedó en el aire cuando el susodicho lamió de bajo para arriba hasta el inicio del glande de Koushiro, pasando su lengua como si estuviese saboreando precisamente una piruleta. Recorrió la circunferencia de Koushiro y lo sentía retorcerse de placer, dejando escapar gemidos cada vez más audibles.

Cuando Taichi pasó las lamidas hacia los testículos de Koushiro, éste sólo pudo arquear la espalda y enterrar sus dedos en el acolchonado almohadón del sofá. Se notaba que de experiencias con penes, Taichi tenía bastante conocimiento, aunque había que ser sinceros, Koushiro no tenía mucha resistencia a ese tipo de estímulos y era fácil apreciarlo con el líquido viscoso blanco que fue dejando fuera, su pre-eyaculación sólo excitaba más a Taichi.

La boca del moreno engulló la glande de Koushiro y su cavidad cálida, absorbiendo su semen, lo hicieron delirar. Era la primera vez que le hacían un sexo oral tremendo como lo era aquel y está bien, Koushiro no era un almacén de experiencias, pero si tenía que ponerle una calificación a la boca de Taichi, sabía que podía quedarse corto.

Yagami se deleitaba con los retorcijos que Koushiro experimentaba con cada entrada y salida de su miembro en su boca. No mentía cuando halagó su miembro; había visto alguna que otra vez desnudo a Koushiro en su adolescencia y no lo recordaba perfectamente dotado, aunque claro, eran más jóvenes y debían crecer. El sabor de Koushiro había hecho que cada succión fuese lenta, pausada y el disfrute para ambos se haga sentir.

Sentía a su miembro a punto de explotar, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que Koushiro se viniera y pasaran a la segunda ronda. El semen iba cayendo con un poco más de continuidad de su dueño y Taichi sólo podía pensar en penetrarlo y sentirse dentro de él.

Hizo trampa, pero con una muy buena justificación; introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de Izumi con cuidado, pero no fue tan difícil, considerando lo excitado que estaba. Un sonido ronco salió de Koushiro, moviéndose al compás del dedo de Taichi, invitándolo a que continuara.

―Ah… Taichi… ―Y con su nombre dicho, Taichi recibió todo de Koushiro, escapándose un poco de sus labios el líquido blanquecino―; eso no es justo… ―Acabó diciendo Koushiro viendo al mayor sonreír, mientras terminaba con su semen y se limpiaba los labios.

―Ten un poco de piedad, Shiro… ―Y el aludido corroboró sus palabras: Taichi necesitaba de su ayuda en esos momentos. Su rostro no hacía más que subir de tono y eso volvía cada vez más loco a Yagami―; seré una buena cita y te preguntaré si quieres que te folle aquí o en tu cuarto. De igual manera, te haré llorar.

―Es una suerte que el romanticismo no sea tu fuerte ―Comentó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, colocándose con la espalda contra el reposa-brazos del sillón de dos cuerpos.

―Creo que he sido lo suficientemente romántico, haciendo que te vinieras primero tú ―Taichi se deshizo de su ropa interior y al ver la tremenda erección del moreno, Koushiro esbozó una risa nerviosa.

Veía la clara palpitación en las venas que circulaban por debajo de la piel de su pene y por la manera en la que Taichi lo traía, supo que estaba usando de todo su autocontrol para no masturbarse y acabar con el problema. Imaginándose a Taichi penetrándolo era sólo una de las tantas imágenes que Koushiro tenía y no esperó en abrir sus piernas.

Taichi tenía la punta de su miembro ya en su entrada. El sólo roce de su pene contra su cavidad, lo volvió a endurecer de a poco. Entonces Yagami se introdujo de a poco en él, intentando hacerlo lento y sin lastimarlo. Tembló debajo suyo, porque por más lento que se introdujera en él, Taichi la tenía mucho más grande de lo que alguna vez conoció y experimentó.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tener al miembro de su amigo en su interior y exhaló gemidos roncos así como Taichi hacía lo mismo. Los brazos del moreno estaban sujetándose contra el reposa-brazos y el respaldo, apresándolo nuevamente, entre él y el sofá, mientras ambos respiraban erráticamente. Koushiro dirigió sus manos hacia Taichi y le rogó con éstas para que se acerca más a él.

Taichi lo besó y Koushiro fue relajándose un poco más. Izumi dio la orden entonces y los movimientos de pelvis por parte de ambos dieron inicio. La danza de sus sudorosos cuerpos sobre el sofá negro y el aroma a sexo rodeándolos, fue la mejor velada de la que ambos podrían tener memoria y a cada embestida dada, más gemidos salían de ellos, roncos, primitivos, excitantes.

Los dolores iniciales fueron suplantados por descargas de placer en Koushiro y todo su cuerpo seguía el ritmo que Taichi marcaba. Le gustaba cómo se sentía tenerlo dentro y esa arrolladora energía que le hacía desear que no se detuviera y que le hiciera el amor de por vida.

Sus gemidos se hacían más constantes, como todo en ellos y las lágrimas de Koushiro iban bajando de a poco. Taichi besó su rostro, besó sus lágrimas y sus labios, reclamando con su lengua lo que aquella noche le pertenecía y lo que Koushiro no pensaba privarle.

El pene de Taichi llegó hasta el límite, golpeando aquel punto de ebullición que tenía con más continuidad, con mayor velocidad. Ambos llevaban el mismo ritmo de embestidas erráticas que los hacía gemir el nombre del otro. El orgasmo les llegó un momento después. Taichi se vino en su interior con la misma fuerza con la que Koushiro lo hizo y los manchó a ambos; éste no pensaba en darse una ducha enseguida, como cuando sus citas acababan viniéndose en él, porque sólo podía seguir observando a Taichi encima suyo, respirando entrecortadamente, teniendo sus ojos fijos en él y admirar aquel rostro que le expresaba el éxtasis vivido. Por un momento, ambos se habían olvidado de cómo respirar y se trataba de irregulares tomadas de aire.

Taichi intentó no aplastara Koushiro, sujetando su peso con sus brazos, pero el menor lo atrajo hacia sí y lo hizo vencerse al cansancio sobre su cuerpo. Desnudos, sudorosos y manchados con ellos mismos era la escena con la que su primera cita había terminado. Taichi se acomodó mejor sobre Koushiro, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro del más joven, haciendo sentir a éste su respiración cansada.

―No suelo llegar a tercera base en mis primeras citas ―Susurró Koushiro y Taichi esbozó una sonrisa, mordisqueando así su cuello.

―Si te sirve de consuelo…, no suelo tener sexo con mis amigos ―Y Koushiro no pudo sino negar con la cabeza al tiempo en el que sus dedos se introducían con cierta vergüenza entre los cabellos castaños de su amigo. Recostados en el sofá de su sala, desnudos y satisfechos, llegaron a la conclusión de que no estuvo tan mal la primera cita de ambos.

Y ambos dejaron de maldecir a las páginas de citas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
